<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gargoyles and Gravel by AnExcellentMedic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904369">Gargoyles and Gravel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExcellentMedic/pseuds/AnExcellentMedic'>AnExcellentMedic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gargoyles and Gravel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dungeons &amp; Dragons Campaign, Gen, Hinted Heavy/Medic - Freeform, Liches, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExcellentMedic/pseuds/AnExcellentMedic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This campaign is set in a high fantasy world inspired by the world and characters of Team Fortress 2 where the players are merely pawns in a longlasting battle between two liches and a small rebellion (where they can choose to join any of the factions if they want and can find them)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gargoyles and Gravel [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gargoyles and Gravel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Background</p>
<p>100 years before the events of this campaign a power hungry woman only known as Helen used a forbidden ritual to become a lich. She required a sacrifice, so she used the soul of her assistant at the time, an aasimar named Hope Pauling. As Hope was an aasimar, she survived the ritual however was cursed and bound to serve Helen for eternity. Over many years Helen managed to take control of the town of Teufort by manipulating, killing and bribing anyone in her way. After she took control she began to hire groups of mercenaries to deal with any threats to her fragile grip on power. These mercenaries have since deserted her in favour of either Niels Ludwig, the man who discovered the ritual and former plague doctor, or Francois Laurent, the head of a gang of assassins named the Brotherhood of Truth who wish to remove Helen from power in any way possible. Helen longs for revenge on her ex employees however her power grows weaker by the day and every lone adventurer and sellsword she has sent to do her dirty work for her has never returned.</p>
<p>Notable NPCs:</p>
<p>Helen - A 130 year old lich who controls the government of Teufort. She is currently in the process of eliminating all of her enemies by accusing them of crimes they never committed and through her rapid gain of power has neglected some areas of Teufort, causing them to spiral into chaos.</p>
<p>Hope Pauling - Helen's secretary and representative. She was cursed to fall when Helen used her as a sacrifice to gain immortality however as she remains an Aasimar she did not die in the process of the ritual. </p>
<p>Niels Ludwig -  Ex plague doctor and scientist. Discovered a ritual that enables the user to become immortal at the cost of the soul of a close ally, some of your own blood and your sanity. Used to work as a plague doctor within Teufort however was known to use his recovered patients as test subjects for various experiments.</p>
<p>Francois Laurent - Founder of the Brotherhood of Truth. Used to work for Helen however defected once he learned of her real identity. Currently focused on destroying Helen's web of contacts from the inside out and locating where and what Helen's phylactery is.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>